1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for the cylindrical handle of a paint roller.
2. Prior Art
Present day known paint rollers usually present a T-form and comprise a cylindrical handle mounted in free rotation between the cheeks on a stirrup. The rollers are generally a bent metal wire fitted at its end with a handle. These rollers are very cumbersome, notably when they are offered for sale on a display where they are generally suspended from a rod by an opening provided at the end of the handle.
The present invention aims to remedy this disadvantage by proposing a support for paint rollers which, over and above being of a greatly reduced incumbrance when exhibited for sale, likewise presents the advantage of being of a lower cost of manufacture and weighing less than existing devices.